All She Wanted
by Eoincolferrocks
Summary: All she wanted was her sister back. Someone to hold her and protect her and love her. That's all she wanted.


A/N: I find the relationship between the sisters sad. Wish they had worked it out. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

She stood, the water running down her face intermingling with her tears. They became indistinguishable; a drop of water in a vast ocean. It ran through her dripping hair and fell. She watched it hit the bottom of the shower. Her slim fingers traced patterns on the condensed glass door, letting out her heartache. Her body shook and heaved with the pain. Too many times had she tried to reconcile, too many times had she been pushed away, too many times had her heart wailed for her sister.

But there had been a time... a time when they were real sisters. Sisters who loved each other, who had played together as children and cried together too.

All she had wanted was her sister back. The sister who had let her crawl into bed with her and cry herself to sleep over a lost pet, the sister who hit Brad Samson when he told Lily she was ugly, the same sister who yelled at her when she was annoyed.

Yes, they got on one another nerves. But they loved each other and held each other up through tough times. She shared their hopes, their dreams

Lily never got a sister to teach her about boys and heartbreak. When Liam Brown dumped her for her best friend, she didn't run to Tuney. She just sat there and took it stoically. But at night when she was sure her dorm mates were asleep, she climbed out of bed and sat by the window. She stared at the same shining stars that she had always stared at with Tuney. They glittered and winked back. No-one heard her muffled sobs, as the pain slid down her freckled face in the form of tears.

They didn't see her red-rimmed eyes, or if they noticed, they said not a word...

When Severus Snape called her a mudblood she cried unashamedly, and thought of her sister Tuney and what life would be like if Sev had never entered. If Petunia and Lily had been there for one another. If Lily wasn't a witch.

James Potter asked her out, yet again, and this time she said yes. She began to feel something so strong for him, something like love. She was scared by this feeling, confused by it's strength. She was afraid she'd be hurt, like everyone else in her life had hurt her; Tuney, Liam, Severus. Every time, a piece of her heart broke off, and it was irreparable. That piece would always be gone, and Tuney, well she took the largest. She wanted to talk with her sister. And she wanted to share James, her happiness, with the world, with Tuney.

All she wanted was a sister who loved her, who was a part of her life. All she wanted...

"_Tuney, please. You never saw me graduate, you never came to my wedding, the least you could do is come and see my baby when he's born."_

"_It's too late Lily, you made your choice. You chose _him. _You chose him, not me."_

_Lily stood there, expression pleading while her heart tore up. Grief was weighing heavily upon her shoulders, pain being released in waves. Fingers rested on her swollen belly, stroking, caressing it. _

"_I want my sister back Tuney," her voice trembled, "don't you remember? At all?"_

_Petunia stood there, her face crinkled with the effort not to cry, not to break, not to give in._

"_Of course I remember!" she snapped. "You don't think I'd forget my baby sister do you?"_

"_Tuney, I want you in my life. I want you to be a part of it."_

"_You know that can't happen," her eyes tried to make Lily understand. But Lily couldn't, she could never understand. _

"_Why, Tuney? Why! You've never been there for me! You never listened, I'm no different to when I was ten." Lily was shaking now, partly with anger but mostly with a soul-deep sadness._

"_I was there Lily! You just never saw me! You just went off to your little castle and left me alone. You turned your back on me the day you left!"_

"_No!" her voice cracked, "No Tuney, I never left. I've been waiting for you to let me back in. I wanted my older sister! Where were you when my boyfriend left me for my best friend? Where were you when I needed someone to be strong for me?"_

"_I was here. Right where you left me." the bitterness showed through in her words. Lily sagged, the light in her eyes dulled._

"_I just want my sister back," she bowed her head, a warm tear slipped out of her brimming eyes and down her cheek. It tasted like salt. More tears began to slide down the familiar outline of her face. She desperately tried to stop. She didn't want Tuney to see her like this but the tears wouldn't listen. She poured out her heart and her sister stood across from her watching._

_The two stood in the street, their aching hearts beating painfully in their chests._

"_Lily, I- I can't. I have to go. The baby-" her voice stumbled and caught._

"_Oh Tuney, please don't leave me." she looked up and through her tears, saw her sister shaking with bottled-up grief. They were both crying freely now. Lily reached out and out her arms around her older sister. So they cried into one another's arms. It was the first time they had hugged since Lily was ten. _

"_He's a boy," said Petunia when she had cried herself out, "a beautiful boy and I would do anything for him,"_

"_I wish I could meet him," said Lily._

"_No," said Petunia, shaking her head, "no Lily, I-I'm sorry," and she turned her back and walked away. She didn't look back because she knew that if she did, she couldn't be able to stop herself. She would lose all control._

_Lily watched as her older sister walked out of her life forever._


End file.
